


Sweet Temptation

by imgilmoregirl



Series: Bittersweet Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Gold and Lacey were supposed to be having a nice, warm coffee at the library after such a crazy night, but them, desire came between their original plan.





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinuviel_Undomiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel_Undomiel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Will I ever stop gifting people with smut? I hardly think so... But here is the missing scene from the first chapter of Bittersweet, a.k.a the baby's conception. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Have a lovely night you all!

Silence was a nice thing, mainly when you had a new-found desire burning inside you. Lacey usually wouldn't hesitate in doing anything if she wanted to be sated, but she had brought a man that was way older than her to the library and if that wasn't enough to made her reluctant, he still had a really tough life. Of course, she knew things started in a bar usually didn't last for more than a night - or the couple of hours it took two people to get tired of bringing each other off - but even so, she felt like she should take it easy this time.

Lacey prepared the coffee while Gold wandered around the library, taking a look at the titles she had there, before coming back when the smell of the hot drink was already filling the whole place. He smiled at her when she offered him one of the old mugs she kept in her locker, taking a sip and leaning against table by her side. They were at the back of library, near the section that was used to entertain the kids when they had the afternoon story time, a big leather armchair set near the empty space where the colourful rug was usually place for the little ones to sit while they eagerly heard her telling some fairy tale.

"This place is pretty nice," Gold started when he noticed she wasn't going say anything and the silence started to make him feel awkward. "I can't believe I've been living here for so long and haven't visited the library."

"You probably have money to buy your own books, it's pretty understandable," Lacey shrugged.

She didn't really know if he had money or not, but she worked in a town where most people didn't look much for books, she mostly saw the same faces. It wasn't like you could expect everyone to like to read the way they liked watching TV, because that was simply not the reality of it. Gold nodded at her answer anyway, looking down at his mug and taking another sip.

"Nice coffee," he said.

"Yeah, right," she choked a laugh, "you must be really drunk, because this thing sucks."

He found himself laughing too, because the coffee really tasted horrible, it was probably the worst thing he had ever tried, but she had been kind enough to prepare it for him, so he wasn't going to admit that if Lacey hadn't done it herself. Adam watched as she kicked off her shoes, releasing a pleased sound when her feet where free from it and she slid up to sit on the table, she looked a bit more relaxed now, sipping at her horrible coffee and swinging her legs in the air. She was young, carefree and he felt as if being beside her was a breath of a new life for him.

"Listen, I'm sorry for dragging you into the whole drama with Milah," Gold felt the need to say.

"I gave her the slap she deserved for leaving you and her child," Lacey smirked.

And what a slap she had given her, it would certainly leave a mark. Adam had never seen Milah in such a vulnerable position and usually he would feel bad for her, but not today, not after what she did to him. That was supposed to be their wedding night, but instead of spending it with her, he was here inside the public library drinking some terrible coffee with a girl who was too young for him. And yet, he felt alright with the situation.

"You know, the slap wasn't needed, but I can't say she didn't deserve it."

Shaking her head, Lacey placed her cup beside the coffee machine, taking the one Gold was holding and doing the same before sliding off the table and standing in front of him. He couldn't help but marvel at how even tinier she was without her high heels, but this moment of wonder only lasted a few seconds, because she took his hands in hers and everything seemed to stop.

"You're a nice man and she is a fool for letting you go," Lacey assured him.

She trailed her fingers up along his arms as he watched her in awe, she was being careful, almost hesitant, but somehow both her hands ended-up pressed against his chest, his heart beating fast against her palms as she leaned forward.

"What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, she pulled her mouth to his throat and he could feel the very tip of her tongue making contact with the sensible skin right there, which made Gold groan a bit, before looking down at her face, feeling no longer in control of himself as he cupped her cheek and claimed her lips, the kiss wet and messy. Yes, he thought, she was a breeze, slow, gentle, cold and warm all at the same. She opened her mouth to him when he licked her lower lip and suddenly it was like they had been doing this for ages, hands groping at each other's clothes, sliding between gaps in an attempt to feel some skin, to have the intimacy of a real contact.

He lifted her, pulling Lacey back on top of the table and she opened her legs, allowing her dress to slid up curling around her waist as she pulled him close, wanting to feel any wind of pressure against her aching core. Lacey vocalised a moan when he pressed his hips against hers and she felt the bulge of his cock, starting to get hard. She rubbed herself against him closing her eyes and biting down his jaw when his hands gripped at her tights and he gridded their bodies together. The warm brown tone in his eyes has suddenly darkened with lust.

"Lacey..."

Gripping at his tie, the brunette undid it, throwing the piece of fabric on the floor alongside his suit jacket, before she started to attack the buttons of his shirt, fumbling to open them, but finally getting rid of it too. In the meantime, Gold was working to pull up her dress and she finally allowed him to when his torso was already exposed. Adam took a moment to drink her in, analysing every single curve of her gorgeous body, naked except for the black lingerie she was still wearing and that contrasted perfectly with the pale shade of her skin.

She placed her hands on his belly, stroking the skin up and down and stopping to occasionally brush her thumbs against his nipples, seeing how his eyes closed in delight. Lacey could have played this game the whole night, but her own body was begging for attention, her stomach clenched at the arousing sight of him standing between her legs and she had already gone too long without some action. Grabbing Gold's hands, she pressed them to her breasts, meowing happily when he squeezed them a bit before bending to catch her lips again. She reached for her back, opening her bra and allowing Adam to take it off.

Hugging him close, Lacey finished the kiss before he pulled away from her mouth so he could use his on her nipples, sucking at them and making her back arch. Oh, that bitch Milah was surely an idiot, she must be mad to leave someone who knew how to worship a woman this way. But well, thanks to her stupid decision it was Lacey on her place today, her breasts being sucked and bit and her panties getting soaked in arousal. She clung to Adam's hair, fingers digging into his soft grey tresses as she moaned aloud.

"Just like this," Lacey murmured to him.

She reached for his trousers, cupping his now fully hard cock through it and making a deep sound come up his throat.

"Oh, God - "

"Touch me," she begged. "I need to be touched."

He looked up at her face, palming her rose cheek and smirking. He was aching for some real contact to, his groin tightened just at the thought of being inside of her, but he couldn't miss the opportunity of teasing Lacey.

"You're sounding really needy for someone who avoids sleeping with random people she met in a bar," Adam pointed out.

"Usually I have a drink and go home, but you got me hot and throbbing."

"Ah, did I?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I've just discovered a new attraction."

And it was nothing but the truth. Lacey had past one-night-stands, but she knew they were kind of a dangerous thing, mainly if you didn't know what kind of man you were sharing a bed for a night, but she felt like today it might be a nice a idea. Mainly, only because something in Adam Gold turned her on in a way her whole body seemed to be in fire.

He cupped her mound through her panties, massaging her before she pulled it aside, slipping one single finger in and running in along her slit, making Lacey tremble with need.

"Is this ok?" Gold asked.

"More than ok," she answered, sounding about to go mad.

He spread her fluids with his finger, coating her clit as he started to slowly rub at it, not in a circling motion as she found it usual of men doing, but back and forward along one of the sides of the little bundle of nerves, making her breath get caught on her throat. It was maddening and blissful, making warmth boil on her womb, butterfly seeming to be flying on her stomach as she gasped for air. The feeling was so good and so overwhelming that Lacey knew she would come soon, but if she was going to be ravished on the library's table, then she would do it properly.

Lacey's hands came to Gold's belt and she unfastened it with trembling fingers, sighing in frustration when he pulled his fingers away from her to push him trousers and boxers down. His length sprang free and he stroke it in an almost obscene way, causing Lacey to shiver with desire, the way he ran his hand through the hard shaft making her anticipate having if stroking her tight insides.

"You're already so hard," she mumbled, stupidly.

A smirk crossed his lips as he pulled her from her table, hooking his fingers on the waistband of her panties and pulling it down. Lacey stepped away from her last piece of clothing, turning around in the process to kick it away from one of her ankles and she felt Gold gridding himself against her from behind which made her melt against him every curve of her body touching his as his hand came to stroke her clit again.

"Beautiful," he murmured to her ear, nuzzling his nose on her neck.

"I want you inside me," Lacey returned.

And he was so turned on, that Gold didn't need her to ask twice, he pressed Lacey against the table and spread her legs open, getting himself in hand and rubbing his cock to her wet slit, coating himself before he found her opening and pushed the head inside, slowly opening her until he was completely buried within her heat, both of them panting with the sensation.

Adam cupped her breast, toying with the hard peek of her nipple as he started to move, Lacey bracing herself against the table as he pounded inside of her. She could feel herself dripping, burning and aching, she whimpered repeatedly. Whenever Gold's hands groped at her, they left a trail to wonderland.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he cursed under his breath.

Yes, it was good, incredibly overwhelming and they were doing it in one of her favourite positions, however for some reason it felt wrong to her and not because she was starting to regret having sex with him, but because whenever she did it like this, it meant nothing for her, but she had felt some kind of connection with Adam ever since they first spoke at the bar, so her heart claimed some more intimacy in the act. She wanted to do it properly, face to face, her arms around him, clutching as she broke apart.

"Stop," Lacey panted.

Immediately, Gold stilled in place before taking a step back, sliding out of her.

"I - I sorry... Did I hurt you?" He asked, startled, before looking down at the floor with what she thought to be shame. "Never mind, we should have never started this."

Lacey shook her head at him. Oh, how fool he was! But she presumed the fact his fiancée just left him at the altar had something to do with that, so she took his hand in hers, a simple way of making him stay right where he was and understand he had totally misunderstand her.

"No, don't get me wrong, it is wonderful. I just wanted to change positions so I can see your face when you come."

Gold blinked.

"You do?"

"Sit on the chair," she said with a nod.

He hesitated for a second but did as she said and slid to the chair, leaning comfortably against it as she straddled herself on his lap, getting a hold of his cock and lifting herself onto her knees so she could guide it to her entrance before she sank it inside of her again, her walls tightening and gripping at his hot flesh.

"Ah," Lacey cried out, feeling herself full and complete.

She started to rock against him, watching as Gold threw his head back, his mouth falling open with gasps and groans of pleasure. The way she circled her hips, made him hit all the right spots inside of her stroking her inner walls and building up her climax. Adam pulled her down for a kiss, massaging her breasts as she brought him close to the edge.

"So good with you," he mumbled against her mouth. "Fuck, you're so tight and warm!"

"Yeah, keep talking like this and I won't last," Lacey moaned.

Gold gripped at her tights, his hips coming up to meet her thrusts half-way, becoming erratic by the second, his whole body tense as his orgasm approached.

"That's the purpose," he groaned. "I'm so close..."

She felt that the pressure building inside of her was too much, she needed release too, so Lacey increased the pace, riding his cock so hard that she knew he whole body would be sore in the morning, but right now she didn't care. Her moans were becoming loudly and needed more air than she was getting, but as she and Gold gripped at each other, she got lost on the blissfulness, one last stroke and she broke down with a cry.

"Adam..." the name seemed an infinity word in her lips as her walls fluttered and the pleasure blinded her.

It didn't take more than another couple of thrusts for Gold to find his release too, burying his face against her shoulders as he spurt hot thick seed within Lacey. He held her close both of them breathing hard and feeling rather numb as they came back from their climaxes. It took her a long time to look up at him again, but when she did, Lacey had a huge smile on her lips.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey you," she answered. "I'm glad the mayor never gave us money enough to put up cameras in here."

Adam chuckled, pulling a curl of her messy auburn hair under her hear.

"That would have been bad for us."

Too bad, she thought, as the mayor would certainly have fired her if she ever knew about Lacey's recent activities in a public place, but no cameras meant no trouble. At least with work, because with life... Well, with life there still might be some damages coming from this night, which wouldn't be good. Her heart was still beating fast and ir had nothing to do with being tired, but everything to do with the heated glances Gold was giving her.

"I kind of need to go," Lacey said, before she could do something stupid like starting to actually feel something for him.

"Oh, alright," he murmured, surprised as she pulled herself up on her feet and started to gather her clothes from the floor. "Thanks."

At this small word she turned around choking with laugher.

"Thanks?" Lacey repeated. "Are you really thanking me for fucking you?"

Gold's cheeks became red, he knew he had said the wrong thing to the right person, but he had had quite a crazy day and were just recovering from an amazing orgasm, so who could actually blame his stupidity?

"I guess so," he shrugged, reaching to get his boxers from the floor. "I must be drunk."

"Drink one more cup of my horrible coffee and you'll feel a bit better," she winked.

He nodded wordlessly, watching as Lacey quickly dressed herself before disappearing through the door, not caring about the fact she hadn't stayed enough time to get his phone or even lock the library's front door, but she didn't seem to be caring about any of it. Gold dressed himself slowly, wondering if he would ever see her again.

Little did he know it would only take some weeks before the brunette came back into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys know, English is not my first language, so any mistakes that might be found in this, I'm sorry for it.


End file.
